


Chocolate Martini

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, totsuka being totsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusanagi just wanted to do something nice for Totsuka's birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Martini

**Author's Note:**

> written late for totsuka's birthday, posted late for white day...

Kusanagi pushed the martini glass across the bar and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Totsuka."

"Ehhh? For me?" Totsuka turned his attention away from Mikoto and smiled brightly at Kusanagi. "Really?"

"Well, technically, you're not of age, but who's really countin'?" Kusanagi winked at Totsuka.

"As a bartender in training, I feel that's a very irresponsible attitude!" Totsuka cheerfully rejoined. "But as this looks really yummy...!" He bent down so his chin was resting on the ledge of the bar, and turned the drink slowly, admiring the graceful curves of dark and light brown liquid. "Such a fancy drink! What is it?"

Kusanagi puffed up proudly. "It's a chocolate martini."

"Chocolate?" Totsuka asked.

"It's made with chocolate liqueur, creme de cacao, vodka, and half and half. Don't drink it too fast!" he warned, grinning.

"Chocolate," Totsuka repeated, nodding.

Kusanagi tilted his head to the side, confused. 

"Kusanagi-san is giving me chocolate for Valentine's..." Totsuka mused, turning the glass bit by bit at the base.

"Eh?" Kusanagi blinked.

"What should I do? This is so unexpected!" Totsuka beamed up at Kusanagi.

"Eh??" Kusanagi blinked, unable to process just what the hell Totsuka might mean. He looked at Mikoto from the corner of his eye, trying not to move his head so as to be discreet. Seeing Mikoto glaring at him, though, he couldn't help flinching. "It's not for Valentine's! It's your birthday! Birthday!"

"Have I ever received Valentine's chocolates from another guy? Except, of course, King..." Totsuka wondered, dipping his finger into the martini.

" _Birthday_ ," Kusanagi repeated forcefully, more for Mikoto's benefit than Totsuka's, who clearly wasn't listening.

"Feels strange! I wonder if this is how the girls that Kusanagi-san flirts with feel..." Totsuka sighed dreamily.

"I hate you," Kusanagi replied flatly, tossing the bar towel down. "Forget it-" he moved to take the martini away.

"Nooo, this is my precious gift from Kusanagi-san!" Totsuka put his hands around the martini as a barrier.

Shaking his head, Kusanagi came out from behind the bar. " _Whatever_ , asshole, I've got a date before it's time to open the bar. You two behave yourselves and don't burn anything down."

Mikoto straightened up defiantly, his entire posture screaming that he would burn down whatever the hell he felt like burning down whenever the hell he felt like burning it.

Kusanagi left grumbling about stupid friends with their stupid twisting of things and their stupid supernatural powers.

"I wonder who Kusanagi-san is going to meet... Doesn't he have a date for after work, too? Must be hard to keep track!" Totsuka laughed. "Now I don't feel so special for getting chocolate," he sighed.

Mikoto grunted, and picked up Totsuka's drink, slurping down half of it in one gulp, turning the glass so his lips touched as much of the rim as possible. He put it down in front of Totsuka daringly, making sure that the part Totsuka's lips would touch would already have been touched by his own.

"Mean!" Totsuka laughed. "That was my gift!"

"Too sweet," Mikoto dismissed.

"King is so fickle!" Totsuka smiled. He lifted the martini glass, and touched his tongue to the rim, and then he sipped the martini. "Mm, yummy!" he winked at Mikoto.

Who responded by grunting and closing his eyes.

"King should get me a present," Totsuka said idly, putting his foot on Mikoto's stool.

Mikoto opened one eye and looked at Totsuka critically.

"You drank half my gift! And it's my birthday, after all," Totsuka made a cute face at Mikoto, sipping more of his drink.

Mikoto looked at him, and then he reached out to touch Totsuka's ear, specifically... 

"Ah, careful, careful, it's still healing!" Totsuka laughed, gently taking Mikoto's fingers away from his new piercing.

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"Why?" Totsuka repeated, confused. "Why did I get it? ...I don't know!" he laughed.

Mikoto blinked.

"It was just a whim," Totsuka shrugged. "I was passing a place for it, and I thought, I wonder what that's like? So I went in."

"Idiot," Mikoto sighed. "...It hurt, right?"

Totsuka shrugged. "For a second, maybe?"

Mikoto reached back up and touched it. "If I got this hot, wouldn't it heal faster?"

"Ahh... I think you might just melt the ring, though? Your heat can't hurt me, but melted metal on my skin..." Totsuka fussed.

Mikoto jerked his hand back quickly, looking shocked.

"Oh..." Totsuka looked at Mikoto and Mikoto looked at him, and then Totsuka flushed. "No... It's all right." He took Mikoto's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "You won't hurt me."

Mikoto looked uncertain. "You should have told me..."

"Would you have come with me?" Totsuka asked eagerly. "Would you have held my hand while it was being done?" he asked, leaning forward.

Mikoto looked at him dubiously, and turned away a fraction.

Totsuka laughed. "Next time, next time!"

"Next time?" Mikoto looked at him, disturbed. "What are you piercing next?"

"Mm, I dunno..." Totsuka sighed. "What if I got my tongue done next?" he laughed, sticking out his tongue. "What do you think?"

"Why would you...?" Mikoto blinked.

"Might feel good, you know... if I were to... put my tongue..." Totsuka leaned in, putting his hand on Mikoto's thigh. He let his voice get low and sultry. 

"Don't get yourself hurt for me," Mikoto growled.

"Eh? Like I said, it only hurt for a little!" Totsuka laughed.

Mikoto crowded close to Totsuka, and put his hand on Totsuka's left shoulder, squeezing. He looked intensely into Totsuka's eyes. "Don't get yourself hurt for me."

Totsuka's expression drained away, and he stared, transfixed by Mikoto's gaze. Finally, he burst out into a big grin. "Don't worry, don't worry! It'll all work out! This is all as it was meant to be!" he laughed.

"You," Mikoto sighed.

Totsuka leaned forward and smiled brightly. "Thank you for worrying for me!"

"You don't know how to take care of yourself," Mikoto complained under his breath.

"Eh?" Totsuka pretended not to understand. "Mm, now..." he finished the cocktail Kusanagi made for him. "Kusanagi-san already got me something sweet... King, take me to a movie!"

Mikoto stared at Totsuka blankly.

"It's my birthday!" Totsuka complained cheerfully.

"That's boring," Mikoto said plainly.

"Eh? What should we do, then?" Totsuka asked him.

Mikoto blinked twice. "...Why do we have to do anything?" he sighed.

"But it's my birthday!" Totsuka pouted cutely.

"Going somewhere is a pain, let's just stay in," Mikoto huffed.

"Oho, so _that's_ the kind of present King wants to give me! Well, well, I'll have to accept it happily I suppose!" Totsuka laughed.

"Mm?" Mikoto blinked, and then he flushed deeply. "Idiot," he growled. "...You damned well better be happy!"

Totsuka's laughter filled the bar.

  


* * *

  


"Mm, I wonder..." Totsuka scratched his forehead.

"Hm?" Kusanagi was polishing the glasses, only paying enough attention to his friends to be sure they weren't getting into any trouble in the bar.

"It's White Day... but what to do?" Totsuka continued. "Kusanagi-san gave me something sweet and chocolatey, but Kusanagi-san doesn't like sweets... What to do?"

"Idiot," Kusanagi sighed, deciding that he was giving him _too_ much attention and Totsuka and too much attention was a bad combination.

"Mm, but I have to do something!" Totsuka groused. "I know! Kusanagi-san, Kusanagi-san!"

"What?" Kusanagi looked at Totsuka.

Totsuka surged across the bar and kissed Kusanagi.

Right on the lips.

"Happy White Day, Kusanagi-san!" Totsuka beamed. "Thank you for the drink! Please continue to take care of me!"

Kusanagi staggered back. "What... what... _what?_ " He looked from Totsuka to... "Hey, don't glare at me!" he urged Mikoto.

Mikoto continued to glare at him.

Totsuka laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"What's so funny?" Kusanagi boomed at Totsuka in his most authoritative boom.

"Nothing!" Totsuka agreed. "I'm just feeling loved!"

"I-Idiot!" Kusanagi sighed, and then he slipped off to the kitchen to get another tray of glasses.

And to get away from those fools.

  


* * *

  



End file.
